Polyphase filters are commonly used in communication systems for generating quadrature local oscillator (LO) signals from a single LO signal. Prior polyphase filters are driven by a voltage buffer and are characterized by a low impedance input. A drawback to this approach is that the voltage buffers require a significant amount of power in order to drive the polyphase filter linearly. Otherwise, third order distortion may result.